Adventures with Aladdin and the King of Thieves
by Pearl27
Summary: It seemed to be peaceful in Agrabah so Sora and the gang attended Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding. However the situation would change with the appearance of the Fort Thieves, word about an ultimate treasure and the reveal of Aladdin's father who was thought to be long dead.
1. Chapter 1

Sora strecthed his arms and smiled "We're here! It's been a while Agrabah."

The group walked through the bazaar. The stalls and buildings were covered with fine white and purple linen decorations.

"Is it usually festive here?" Kairi asked Sora

"Not since the last time we were here."

Just then, coming out of the blue with a flashy entrance in a cloud of blue smoke came Genie.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy!" Genie brought the trio into a crushing hug "You're back! And your fronts are here too!"

"Good to see you too Genie." said Donald as he was starting to have trouble breathing.

Genie released them "Security is tight here fellas. No sign of Heartless, so no need to worry about your duties."

"That's great-"

"No lowlifes are interfering with us this time!"

"Good because these are-"

"Oh you guys came at the most exciting day. Can you feel it?!" he proclaimed happily to the sky

"Genie!" Sora called out finally getting his attention "These are my friends"

"Oh wow your friends!" Genie then changed the area into a game show setting and he became a game announcer "And we like to welcome our new contestants. Hi there friend, what's your name?"

"I'm Riku."

"Riku! And the lovely lady here?"

"I'm Kairi"

"Yes, nice to have you here. You mind if I call you Kai for short? Because no offense but 'Iri' sounds a little creepy"

Kairi giggled as Riku rolled his eyes "It's nice to meet you too Genie. We heard a lot about you."

"So what's the occasion?" Goofy asked "Is it Princess Jasmine's birthday?"

"Better than that Goof! It's" he multiple into a dozen and blew trumpets to do a fanfare "It's Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding day!"

"They're getting married?" Donald asked excitedly

"Yep that's the word on the street" Genie turned into a newsboy giving out newspapers "Read all about it!"

"'The Wedding of the Century'" Sora read the headline seeing Aladdin and Jasmine's happy faces on the front page

"Parrot incident?" Goofy read an article about Iago "Is Iago okay?"

"Don't worry he's fine."

"So can we go to the wedding?" Kairi asked

"Of course" Genie pulled out a paintbrush "Here just got to give you guys the paint job" he painted formal and stylish Arabian outfits on the group. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy now wore Arabian versions of their outfits while Kairi wore a pink and white dress with gold earring transformed into a hot air balloon "All aboard!"

They did just that and with propeller, they were off. Everyone looked around amazed at the decorations. Well almost everyone, in his heart Riku was feeling guilt and uncertainty. He never told Sora when the latter decided they should visit Agrabah to meet Aladdin and Jasmine that he kidnapped the princess for Maleficent's plans. He did not know what to do or say when they meet up with them but he had to mentally prepare himself. He already made the resolve to make up for his past sins.

"Everything's great. Without Jafar and all his malice, everyone is happy. What could possibly go wrong? And now here we are at the Palace. Please watch over your step." Genie adjusted the flame and gently brought them down to Earth

They went inside the palace where they were greeted by Carpet who flew around in a playful manner.

"Hi Carpet" Sora patted the flying rug

"So this is the flying carpet."

"Yeah he's reliable"

"Nice to meet you Carpet" Kairi held her hand out to Carpet who took it in tassel and gave it a kiss

"Wow!" Donald exclaimed his eyes widen at the vast amount of extravagant wedding gifts of all shapes, sizes and colors. He immediately rushed towards the pile "Look at all this stuff!"

"Hey! You break it, you better pay for it!" a loud voice cried out

Donald perked recognizing the voice "Iago?"

"Donald?" Iago popped out of his hiding place

"Hey Iago" Sora greeted with a wave

"Sora, Goofy! Long time no see. How are ya?"

"We're okay. Looks like you're enjoying palace life."

"You bet kid. And the best part is the loot that's pouring in. I love all this wedding stuff and maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present."

"Can you put in a word for me too?" Donald asked ogling the vase in his hands

"Oh boy" Sora and Goofy spoke in unison knowing that Donald has entered into his greedy state

"Hi Iago. My name is Kairi and this is Riku"

"Oh nice to meet you" he held out his wings expectantly

"Sorry, we only knew of the wedding just now. We don't have any gifts."

Iago dropped his wings in disappointment "Some friends you are."

"Of course" Kairi dug into her pocket to pull out a shimmering ruby "Maybe this could work"

The parrot quickly changed his mind up upon seeing the stone "Oh I love ya!"

Genie got out a list "All right we got all the tasteful flowers, the valets, the bridesmaids, all the guests are filling up the room. But there's one thing missing: where's the groom?"

Meanwhile in his old home, Aladdin the soon to be married man was climbing the stairs with his monkey friend Abu following him. He removed a slab from the ground and pulled out a treasure chest. Abu scratched his head confused at Aladdin's actions. Why would he here at their old home/hideout when he's supposed to be getting ready for his wedding.

"Hello" Genie peeked in scaring Abu forcing him to hide behind Aladdin "Someone's gonna be late for his own wedding!" He

"Surprise!" Sora and the group announced being held in Genie's giant palm

Aladdin smiled happily "Hey guys, it's good to see you again."

"Same here and congratulations. These are my friends Riku and Kairi. Guys meet Aladdin" Abu came onto Sora's shoulders giving him a hug "And his co-hort Abu" he petted the monkey

"It's nice to meet you both" Kairi shook Aladdin's hand and Riku did the same

He nodded in agreement "I'm glad you found your friend Sora."

"Thanks. So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the palace?"

"There's something I need first." Aladdin turned his attention to the treasure chest "This is for the wedding" having blown the dust off the cover he opened it. The content inside was a golden dagger sheathed in a brown scabbard.

"A dagger?" Sora questioned

"Well it is a nice interesting nuptial accessory." Genie commented "It's uh a bit sharp"

"It belonged to my father."

"You father?" Donald asked

"Garwsh come to think of it you never mentioned about your father." Goofy said

"Oh I got to let the caterer know!" Genie transformed into a caterer "Chicken or sea bass?"

"He's not coming to the wedding. He died a long time ago"

"Oh sorry"

"It's okay" Aladdin placed his dagger in the left side of his sash "I never knew him." he sighed "If I did I would be ready for this."

"Are you getting cold feet Aladdin?" Kairi asked

"No." Aladdin sunk to the ground "It's just that all my life I've always been a street rat: stealing what I need to survive, running from the guards and living my life alone. But now today I'm taking a step into a new world."

Sora and Donald took those words to heart wondering if they would ever have that same feeling if they decided to marry the ones they love. Donald immediately thought of Daisy as Sora briefly looked at Kairi thinking how beautiful she looked before shaking those thoughts off

Aladdin stood up and began to pace about "I never had a father who showed me how to raise a family. What do I know about families? What if I'm no good at it? If my father were here..."

"Al, little buddy if he were here he would be as proud of you as I am." Genie smiled proudly at his friend

"As much as we are all" Sora pointed out "It might not be easy but I'm sure everything will work out. Just have to take things day by day."

"You're right Sora, thanks."

"Now then friends; there's a party here in Agrabah and it's starting right away! So Al let's get you dressed 'cause you're the star" with a flick of the wrist Aladdin was dressed up in a perfect Arabian wedding outfit; a white turban with brown linings with a yellow feather and purple gem in the center, a long cream openly royal jacket with a large sailor collar, a yellow sleeveless tunic with a brown trim and a white long-sleeved undershirt, cream pants and brown shoes with swirled tips. "Come on it's your wedding day!"

With that everyone speed forward towards the palace. Jasmine was also dressed in her wedding dress ready and excited for the big day. People were pouring in from near and far for the wedding of the century. All of the elephants and camels carrying baskets were settled into the barn. They were provided with straw and fresh water to drink. However, everyone was unaware of an operation that was about to be conducted.

A man dressed in blue clothing was leading the camels into the barn. Once inside, one of the wicker baskets was cut open and out came a tall, slender and muscular bald man with light-gray skin and a black mustache. On his hand he wore a knuckleduster with three bronze claws attached to it. He brushed the dust off of him in frustration.

"Why do you walk in the open while I suffocate like an animal?"

"Someone has to keep a cool head Sa 'Luk."

"Someone will have no head if this is another wild goose chase!"

"The Oracle is the real thing" the man reassured his companion "….This time I'm sure."


	2. Chapter 2

At the palace everyone was gathered inside as the ceremony was starting to get underway. In the hall Aladdin stood in front of the nuptial pavilion as the guests waited patiently for the ceremony to begin. From the entrance Genie came out properly dressed and blew the trumpet thus announcing the beginning of the ceremony. He made his exit as the flower girls walked in showering flower petals and a small boy. The people bowed as the Sultan entered upon his throne. With an extra helping from Genie, doves flew down and placed a red carpet on the floor. Everyone, especially Aladdin were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride. The peacocks removed their tail feathers to reveal Princess Jasmine. She wore a simple white Arabian wedding dress with a gold trim adorned with an amethyst gem on the chest and her dress skirt had a sparkling golden design. Lavender flowers were adorned with a white wedding veil on her loose hair. Aladdin was awestruck as the princess walked down the aisle. Sora and Goofy waved which Jasmine noticed and she smiled glad to see that they could make it. She hugged her father who was joyful and sad as any father would be at his daughter's wedding. She joined Aladdin at the staircase.

"Well, here we are."

"Together forever."

They climbed up the wedding pavilion and made it to the top. Before any vows were made, the palace started to shake Then there was the echoing of trumpeting. The elephants had gone mad and stampeded into the room. The guests flew into a panic.

"What's going on here?" Donald ran outside and squawked as he was now being chased by an elephant.

"Gotcha!" Genie lifted Donald out of harm's way "You were almost jumbo toe jam!"

"Thanks."

One elephant charged towards the wedding pavilion. Fortunately Aladdin and Jasmine escaped as the elephant used its tusks to tear it down.

"Aladdin, Jasmine!" Sora ran towards "Are you two okay?"

"We're okay."

"It is an attack!" a palace guard alerted the captain of the guards Razoul.

"Not in this palace!" Razoul shouted as he readied his sword.

Thieves had entered into the palace. Making use of their acrobatics and knife throwing skills, they began robbing the guests of their money and valuables. And to add further problems Shadow, Bandit and Large Body Heartless appeared.

Sora sighed "As if thieves weren't enough." he summoned his Keyblade. Riku and Kairi did likewise and Aladdin armed himself with a sword determined to protect Jasmine.

Meanwhile the leader of the thieves, the man cloaked in blue was looking through the wedding gifts "It must be here somewhere." as he continued his search, he barely avoided getting hit by a gold dish

"Meet your match Zorro!" Iago used a gold staff as a weapon to defend himself

"Good birdie. Polly want a little-"

"Say cracker and I'll let you have it on principle!" he swung recklessly but he was easily captured

"You have a lot of spirit." the man complimented Iago before stuffing him inside a jar "And a lot of mouth." he resumed his search

Genie propped up the roof to the best of his ability as everyone else fought off the thieves and the Heartless. One thief was planning to sneak up on Sora and take him out but someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and received a punch from Jasmine knocking him out.

"That was for ruining my wedding."

"They fight like demons!" one guard exclaimed

"Worse than demons! These are the forty thieves!"

Amidst the chaos, Aladdin noticed the man in blue in the wedding gifts area. The cloaked man continued to rummage through the gifts until he came upon a gold scythe with a smooth emerald stone in the center "Ah, at last." He held it up as it was the very object he was looking for. He was so distracted that he failed to notice Aladdin sneaking up on him. Aladdin pushed him to the ground while stealing the scythe from his hands.

"Can I see your invitation?"

"Stay out of my way boy," he reached for a miniature Sphinx cat statute "and you won't get hurt!" he flung it at Aladdin knocking him down thus giving him the chance to pin him to the ground.

"Fool! You don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves!"

"When I get up, I'll bow to you!" Aladdin kicked him off

Once the roof was secure, Genie created his own Keyblade and joined the fray "Freeze, don't anybody move!" He began firing lightning and wind spells hitting any thief and Heartless in the vicinity.

"Cassim said nothing about facing magicians and a Genie!" Sa Luk commented knowing that they had no choice but to retreat with what spoils they had "Get the others out of here! We'll leave the King to his plans."

They began a the struggle for the staff neither side giving it up. During the scuffle Aladdin kicked the jar that Iago was trapped in towards the wall and breaking it freeing the now dazed parrot. The fight had to break up as an elephant ran in forcing them to split up. By the time Aladdin got back up with the scythe in hand, the King of Thieves had already disappeared. He rode on the elephant's side to make his escape. He looked back at the palace "I'll see you again boy." he said and left as the building crumbled and fell apart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is everyone okay?" Kairi asked and quickly got confirmation from the others as they gathered together

"What a mess." said Donald as he looked around at the destruction left in the wake of the Forty Thieves ambush "And I thought we could take it easy."

"Oh my word" the Sultan was saddened. The long awaited wedding was ruined and the palace was in shambles.

"Don't worry father of the bride." Genie appeared by his side "We can rebuild."

"Please do Genie. We can't have a wedding without a pavilion."

"Aladdin, are you all right?" Jasmine walked over to check on him in the wedding gift area. A majority of the gifts manage to survive.

"Yeah I'm okay. Sorry guys, you came to our wedding and things got out of hand."

"It's okay. The bad guys here are those Forty Thieves."

"But I'm glad you were all here." said Jasmine

"It's nice to meet you Princess Jasmine." Kairi took a bow "My name is Kairi."

"It's nice to meet you." Jasmine placed her at her chest "I can feel it, we're the same."

Kairi nodded; being Princesses of Heart meant that they had a strong connection when meeting face to face.

Jasmine turned her attention to Riku who shifted his eyes "And you are?"

"This is Riku."

"So you're the friend that Sora has been looking for." Jasmine placed her hand at her chin "But you look familiar, like I've seen you before."

Ignoring the pain in his heart, Riku properly faced Jasmine and bowed"I'm sorry!" This surprised everyone including Genie, Abu, Carpet and Iago who just joined in "I'm the one who kidnapped Princess Jasmine. I hurt you both and I don't expect you to forgive me but at least let me make it to you."

"Riku..." Sora knew that his friend was doing is best to make up for what all that happened when they were separated and he had sided with Maleficint. He also knew how upset Aladdin was when Jasmine disappeared and had not it been for the rules of maintaining the world order, he would have been able to come along with him to look for her.

Aladdin and Jasmine looked to each other and nodded having coming to a decision.

"Riku it's all right now." Jasmine spoke up "I"m back home thanks to Sora. You're his friend so that makes you ours."

"He's been searching everywhere for you just as I would have done for Jasmine." Aladdin tapped his shoulder "So it's okay."

Riku was surprised, he really did not expect to be forgiven so easily but he was grateful. He felt a great weight lifted off his chest "Thank you." he got back up and smiled

Genie and Carpet nodded in approval since they had a feeling the couple would forgive Riku. Donald and Goofy were relieved, they were starting to worry that the situation was going to be worse than it already was but it turned out to be the opposite.

Riku noticed Sora and Kairi staring at him "What?"

"Well," Sora scratched his head "I thought you were going to cry."

"We're here for you." Kairi opened her arms wide "Don't hold back."

Riku turned away feeling embarrassed "I won't." He did not want to admit that he was nearly close to tears so he changed the topic "So what should we do now? If Heartless are going to show up, we'll have to protect the palace."

"And those Forty Thieves might show up again." Goofy pointed out. There was a chance that they might return.

"But, were they only after the gifts?" Jasmine wondered

"Not all the gifts." Aladdin held up the scythe "This is what the King of Thieves wanted."

Iago perched on the tip of the scythe looking unimpressed by the object "With all the other great stuff, why go for this thing?"

Suddenly the staff glowed a white blinding light causing everyone to shield their eyes. Iago got off the scythe as a voice cried out "Your question is mine to answer!" The scythe moved itself to the center of the room. It revealed a clear image of a translucent, light gray woman wearing an Egyptian headdress "The King of Thieves sought my scythe to find the ultimate treasure."

"Did someone say treasure?" Donald and Iago were immediately hooked on the idea of an ultimate treasure

"Who and what is that?"

"Whoa, looks like an Oracle." Genie said as he wore sunglasses to cover his eyes

"I see all that there is and all that will be."

"Oh yeah definitely an Oracle, tells the future."

"All right, if you know all then tell all. Where is the treasure?" Iago asked

"Yeah, you know the ultimate one." Donald rubbed his hands greedily

"I am bound by the rule of one" The Oracle moved her hands to illustrate her point "One question, one answer."

"I only want one answer!" Iago yelled "Where is the ultimate treasure?!"

"You've already asked your one question." The Oracle replied and crossed her arms

"No, wait! That doesn't count!" Donald shouted

"Yeah I was just thinking out loud!"

"Okay it's my turn!" Donald was about to ask but was held back by Sora

"That's enough" Sora shut his beak tight while Genie held Iago down

"So we can learn anything?" Jasmine asked as she held Aladdin's hand "Our lives? Our futures?"

"You have but to ask."

"I know what my future is." Aladdin looked at Jasmine lovingly "My future is you." Then he turned his attention to the Oracle" But my past, it's a blank. My Mother died when I was just a kid and I never even knew my father. I have no idea where I come from."

"Your question is your choice. But remember the rule of one." The Oracle advised him "Choose carefully."

"I don't think you can help me." Aladdin took out the dagger from his pocket "My past isn't just one question. It's a million questions."

"But mere questions about your past can be answered by your father."

"My father?"

Everyone held their breath as the Oracle revealed a middle-aged man with a bold look in his black eyes and a smirk. He had tan skin, black graying hair and beard.

Aladdin walked towards the image trying to find the right words to say "My father is alive?" That was all he could say.

As dusk fell on Agrabah, Aladdin left the palace wanting to be alone. Jasmine, Abu and Carpet also haf left to go check on him. Having returned to their usual travelling outfits, the quintet began taking part in the palace cleanup.

"I hope Aladdin is okay." Goofy looked worried as he and Sora lifted a rock to carry to the pile of debris to be thrown out.

"I can't imagine what he is feeling right now. He thought his Dad was dead all this time but he's alive."

"I can't imagine it either." Donald's eyes were glittering as he swept the floor "An ultimate treasure! Just thinking about it gets me excited!"

"Donald" Sora and Goofy glared at him making him flinch

"O-of course I'm worried about Aladdin too!" he replied and chuckled nervously

"Is there anything we can do it?" Kairi asked as she rearranged the wedding gifts

"It's up to Aladdin if he wants to know about his Dad or not." Riku said as he carried a rock to the pile "If he doesn't want to, we'll have to respect his decision."

"Hey guys" Genie came out "Al and Jasmine are back. They want to tell you something."

Everyone headed out to the veranda. Aladdin and Jasmine had already changed their clothes. Jasmine wore and pink and gold version of her usual outfit and Aladdin wore a white turban, black undergarments with a matching sleeveless top with a red obi around his waist, a medium blue long sleeved shirt and a gold cloak. "I'm going to find my father and I could use your help."

Sora smiled and beat his chest "Like we're gonna say no."

Aladdin nodded "Well, here goes." He held up the scythe and it glowed its' light once more as it levitated to the sky and summoned the Oracle

"Have you chosen your question?"

"I have."

"Then ask."

"Where is my father?"

The Oracle pointed her finger to the east of Agrabah "Follow the trail of the Fort Thieves. Your father is trapped within their world."

"Forty thieves?" This caused Aladdin to worry "Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?"

"I am sorry. I can only answer one question." The Oracle returned to the scythe as it floated down and into Aladdin's hand.

"The rest is up to us."

"Sora, Riku." Kairi caught their attention "You two should go with Aladdin. We'll finish cleaning up."

"That's right." Genie held two buckets of cleaning suppllies "By the time you get back, this place will be spotless."

"Okay."

"Leave it to us."

"I'm coming too." said Iago. He whispered to Donald "I'll keep an eye out for any clue about the ultimate treasure."

"Good idea." Donald whispered back "Good luck."

"Take all the time you need." Jasmine rested her on her fiance's shoulder reassuring him that she will wait for his return

"I'll be back in time for our wedding" Aladdin embraced Jasmine who returned it "I promise."

Kairi handed Sora her lucky charm and then held his and Riku's hands "See you soon."

"Be careful out there." said Goofy

"Don't be reckless." Donald pointed at Sora "Especially you Sora."

"I know, I know."

"We'll be back."


	4. Chapter 4

On top of Carpet, Aladdin, Sora, Riku, Iago and Abu traveled through the desert at nightfall. Just as The Oracle had instructed, they followed the trail of the Forty Thieves. They left the desert and crossed through a rocky area that was close to the ocean.

"Good, the trail's still fresh."

"They there are." Sora pointed out a few horsemen

They came to an abrupt stop as the Forty Thieves stood before the ocean. Carpet quietly and slowly backed up allowing the guys to hide behind a rock wall.

"Well they have nowhere to go. We've got them trapped."

"We? They are Forty Thieves!" Iago pointed out the obvious difference in numbers "We are you, these two, a rug, a monkey and me. Wait, don't count me."

"What are they doing? Riku observed them "What are they waiting for?"

The leader of the Forty Thieves and Aladdin's father Cassim rode his horse to the edge of the water and raised his hand "Open Sesame!" he yelled, his voice echoing.

The ocean began to bubble as if it were boling and the earth shook. The waters parted as the cliff opened itself to reveal a cave and a smooth pathway for the thieves to travel. On their leader's command, the thieves rode in quickly as there was a limited amout of time before the cave and the waters closed.

"Let's move!" Aladdin shouted as they quickly got on Carpet.

They raced to the doorway as it closed and the ocean returned to its normal state. They barely made it inside. Once they recovered from the crash landing and walked about, they looked on in awe. Priceless artifacts from different places, historical ruins and treasures served as decorations for the Thieves' Den.

Aladdin shushed the group as they stood on a cliff allowing them to eavesdrop on the conversation. The Forty Thieves gathered around to discuss today's events. The one most vocal about the failure on their heist was Sa Luk.

"And this is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah: nothing!" Sa Luk slammed the table breaking it in two

The rest of thieves only served as amused spectators; seeing Sa Luk ticked off would bring a good show

"Your time draws to a close Cassim."

"Cassim?" Aladdin then came upon a realization "My father!"

"If you're talking about spilling my blood," Cassim crossed his arms and smirked "Well I just don't see that happening."

"Then let me open your eyes!" Sa Luk raosed his knuckleduster in the air to strike a blow but he was tackled to the ground by Aladdin

"Run! I've got him!" Aladdin told Cassim who was equally surprised and confused "I'm Aladdin! You're my father!"

Cassim was taken back. Sa Luk flipped Aladdin over, the action causing the dagger to fall out of his pocket. Cassim picked it up and quickly recognized it.

"I don't know about your father boy, but I'll send you to meet your other ancestors!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sora and Riku stood in front of Aladdin to protect him

"Fine then. I'll start with you two!"

"Stop!" Cassim held back Sa Luk "The boy is my son. I gave this dagger to mh wife years ago. I told her to give it to our newborn son Aladdin."

All those present were either amazed or in shock.

"It's true?"

"Oh, the boy is the son of the King of Thieves."

"You're the King of Thieves?" Aladdin asked, to think the leader of the notorious group of thieves that he fought back at the palace was his own father

"Like it or not boy, we're blood." Cassim replied then he walked up to him "Look at you. I thought I'd never see you again. Has it been so long?"

Unfortunately the family reunion was interupted by Sa Luk who physically stood in their way.

"Blood or mud the boy is an intruder. And we have rules about intruders."

The rest of thieves agreed with Sa Luk, even if the intruder was their leader's son they could not risk any threat of their discovery. Iago, Abu and Carpet were also captured.

"He has found our secret lair, he has seen too much. He must die! They must all die!"

"Die?!" Iago panicked "Casting a vote for mercy here!

Sa Luk sneered "Yes Cassim mercy would be so like you. Soft and weak."

The role of judgment fell onto Cassim. As the King of Thieves he had to uphold the Code of the Forty Thieves but he could not risk losing his son whom he has reunited with. Everyone was in suspense as they awaited Cassim's decision

"You could kill them... unless they could..." He nodded to himself "Yes they could" then he shook his head "No"

"What, what? They could what?" a chubby thief asked

"Nothing. Probably a bad idea."

"Let's hear it!" said the triplet thieves

"It seems to me that...Oh never mind."

"What?" asked Sa Luk

Cassim paced about and then revealed his idea "They could face the challenge."

A majority of the thieves came into agreement with their King's decision. The Challenge apparently was part of their code.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but I got a bad feeling about this."

"That's it. My son and his two friends will face the challenge."

"And I shall be the one to test them." Sa Luk declared, his real intention being to kill Aladdin in front of Cassim just to spite him


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone left the room and climbed the cliff. While they were trapped in a cage, Abu asked Iago about their chances of escape.

"Escape? Not likely." He looked at Carpet who was subdued. "Our ride home is grounded and as for our guys...Well, it's been nice knowing them."

"What's going on Dad?" Aladdin asked Cassim

"Oh, the challenge is simple enough. Only three men survive."

Sa Luk came out along with two muscle-bound thieves. However, both men emitted a swirling dark aura.

"Riku"

"Yeah. I sense it too."

"Knock them dead kids." Cassim encouraged them "Seriously." he said as he backed away

The referee stood in the middle checking to see that the players were prepared to fight. He raised his sword and struck it on the ground signaling the start of the challenge. The two burly men quickly transformed into Solid Armor Heartless. Armed with Keyblades and dagger respectively, the trio prepared themselves as their opponents rushed towards them. As Sora and Riku fought against the Heartless, Aladdin held his own against Sa Luk. Every time Sa Luk tackled him Aladdin retaliated. Cassim started to grow worried; this may have been his idea but he feared for his son's life. Sa Luk managed to slash Aladdin's arm with his knuckleduster. Aladdin held on using his dagger to defend himself.

Eventually Sa Luk knocked Aladdin down, picked him up and threw him over the cliff. Aladdin used his dagger to slow down his descent until he came to a complete stop and landed on the edge of the cliff. But he had no time to catch his breath as Sa Luk scaled-down the mountain to finish him off. Aladdin was trapped, but it was not hopeless for he had a plan. He jumped and avoided Sa Luk's knuckleduster to grab onto his dagger and kicked Sa Luk. Losing his footing, he screamed as he fell into the ocean.

"Aladdin!" Sora called out as he used a rope to climb down "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Aladdin gave one last look at the sea and then began climbing up. He retrieved his dagger in the process. Riku held onto the rope until the two made it back. They were met with silence and cold expressions from the thieves.

"Get them!"

Everyone was forcibly pulled and passed along until they were brought before Cassim.

"You've killed your opponents. The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point...You're in."

The thieves cheered and thus began the celebration:

**Congratulations bubs**

**You've joined the club**

**And everybody here agrees**

**We got the finest blend of nearly-honest men,**

**Welcome to the Forty Thieves!**

**A fraternity of thugs that you can trust**

**There's nothing up our eighty sleeves!**

**Got lots of grub to share**

**Pull up an easy chair**

**Welcome to the Forty Thieves!**

**Now you get to lie and cheat**

**Never have to brush your teeth**

**But we always aim to please**

Iago tiptoed towards a pile of treasures but was captured by three thieves who began to treat him like a sick patient

**Care for one another**

**You'll never miss your mother.**

**Iago: Oh I love you guys**

**Schemin up a scam**

**Out on the lam,**

**Takin whatever we please!**

**And if you like to lurk**

**You're gonna love this work!**

**Welcome to the Forty Thieves!**

Iago made another attempt for the treasure but a thief began throwing swords scaring him but he got into the treasure nevertheless.

**Welcome to the Forty Thieves!**

**Cassim: Together we're the perfect team.**

**(Aaaah)**

**Larceny is in the genes**

**(Aaaah)**

**Dare to share the family dream**

**(Aaaah)**

**Iago: Live a life o' leisure**

**Countin' all your treasure!**

Iago was pulled out of the pile and thrown into Aladdin's arms as the group was quickly surrounded by the thieves holding swords.

**As honorary members of the gang, that no one alive ever leaves!**

**You gotta snatch and sneak**

**Or else your future's ****bleak!**

**We got a lifetime contract that you're bound to keep**

**You wanna save your skin, you better fit right in**

**Wel-wel-welcome, to the,**

**Wel-wel-welcome to the**

**Forty thieves!**


	6. Chapter 6

After the celebration was over, Cassim led the group down a underground passage of the hideout using a torch to light the way.

"I find my son and lose my enemy. You did your old man proud Aladdin. Sora and Riku, you boys fought well."

"Thanks."

"I was just trying to stay alive."

"If you didn't fight, you would've been killed. So says the code of the Forty Thieves."

"Does this code have any rules that don't end in death?" Iago asked

"It's a strict code. But there is one thing that I added: we never harm the innocent." He removed the gold brooch from his cloak and placed it on the door "My men don't even know of this place."

The door opened allowing them to enter. Cassim used the torch to lit a small cauldron allowing light to fill the room full of artifacts and treasures.

"There is a treasure: the ultimate treasure." He threw the torch into a nearby bowl of water and continued his explanation "Compared to this, a Pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave. The Sultan's fortune nothing but lunch money. And I am this close to it."

"We've heard of it. Where is it?"

"It's on an island that is never in the same place twice." He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a tapestry "The Vanishing Isle."

"What is this ultimate treasure?"

"The big one boy." he unfolded the tapestry displaying a turtle and in the center of its body was a gold hand "The Hand of Midas."

"It's just a myth."

"It's not a myth boy." He pulled a curtain and showed them a pool. In the depths of the water was a golden ship "Look there's your proof! From stern to stem, every rigging, every peg aboard, all of it solid gold!"

"Whoa, there really is an ultimate treasure." Sora was in awe as well as Abu while Iago was barely containing his excitement.

"Touched by the Hand of Midas"

"And sunk by it." Aladdin scoffed at the ultimate treasure's power and walked back into the room

"Oh you don't understand. You don't know what it's like to have nothing. To stare at the Palace and know that you deserve more!" Cassim threw his torch into the pool and continued to recall bitter memories of the past "To be called street rat!"

"Yes..I do" Aladdin knew all too well what his father felt as that was how he lived his life all this time.

"I knew exactly what I wanted for my family; the best. I couldn't go back home empty-handed. But weeks turned into months and months turned into years. I came back to Agrabah one night, but I couldn't find my wife or my son." Regret was on Cassim's face "I thought I lost my family forever. At that moment, I would have traded anything to get your mother back."

"We never wanted the gold. We wanted you. I wanted a father, I still do." Aladdin assured his father "Come to my wedding. This time you have an invitation."

"Aladdin..." Cassim was unsure of himself "I'm just not sure."

"We're not going back to Agrabah until tomorrow morning. At least think about it."

"I'll only tell you this." Riku spoke to Cassim "There are more important things than treasure."

Cassim pondered on Riku's words but he quickly dismissed them "Oh they don't understand. It just wouldn't work. I don't belong in Aladdin's world"

Iago perched on Cassim's shoulder "The Oracle doesn't belong in his world either. It belongs in the hands of enterprising treasure hunters like you and me."

Cassim shooed him away "The Oracle...Probably just another dead end."

"It works!" Iago flew after him "That's how the kids found you. It knows everything!"

Cassim suddenly became intrigued "Everything?"

"And I know where they stashed it. Cassim, we are talking about the wedding of your only son. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Cassim rubbed his chin as he thought it over then he came to his decision "How can I pass it up?"

Meanwhile, back in Agrabah the palace guards were doing their regular nighttime watch routine through the city. Razoul was walking through a district due to getting word from his men that a man could give him a tip about the Forty Thieves.

"Captain. Over here."

Razoul heard the whisper and replied "Show yourself!"

It was Sa'Luk, he miraculously survived the fall "You're alone. Good."

"Are you the one with information about the Forty Thieves?"

"What would you say if I handed you the King of Thieves?"

"I'd said what's in it for you?" Razoul asked as he knew that if something that sounded too good to be true, it usually is. And that there is always a catch.

"I'll just sleep better knowing that he'll be off the streets." Sa'Luk smiled "And on the executioner's block."' His true intentions were to get revenge on Cassim his former leader and his son Aladdin for shaming and eliminating him from the thieves.

Razoul crossed his arms in disbelief "Everyone knows that the King of Thieves cannot be caught. What miracle do you possess?"

"Two words that will make you Agrabah's greatest hero: Open Sesame!"


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Aladdin, Sora and Riku were already up, ready to head back to Agrabah. They were on Carpet as the rug flew them overhead Cassim.

"Hop on Dad!"

"Oh no." Cassim rejected the idea on traveling on a magic carpet "It's a rug. You sweep dirt under it, you don't fly on it. At least I don't."

"It's fun. There's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared! Now you three get off of that thing before you break your necks!"

As they did what they were told, Aladdin patted Carpet, comforting his friend "Give him time. He'll come around."

"We'll take horses." Cassim commented as he led them to the stables "Horses were good enough for my father. And his father before him. And they were always good enough for me."

"He sounds like a father all right." Aladdin said with Abu nodding in agreement

Little did they know as they left the hideout on horseback, the palace guards arrived on horseback themselves. This was due to Sa'Luk revealing the location of the thieves' hideout.

"This is the spot men."

"But there is nothing here."

"Now. But watch." Razoul spread his arms wide open and yelled "Open Caraway!"

But nothing happened. Nothing but the sounds of crashing waves.

"There is still nothing here."

Razoul felt deceived and furious "When I get a hold of that no good..." he turned his horse around as he decided to head back.

"But I thought you said it was Open Sesame."

Suddenly the earth shook and the waves roared as the entrance to the hideout began to open. Upon hearing the commotion, Razoul turned around and quickly grinned. With this, his promotion was guaranteed. After a long journey, the group made it back to Agrabah. The palace was rebuilt; looking like it was never demolished in the first place.

"Looks like Genie has everything ready."

"Genie? You have a genie?" Cassim asked, wondering if he could use the powers of a genie to locate the Vanishing Isle "Have you used all three wishes yet?"

"He has." Sora replied "It's a long story."

"Don't go into it. It's just too painful." Iago replied preferring not to think back on his days when he was serving under Jafar.

"Guys you're all here!" Genie appeared "Don't worry Al. No crowds, immediate family and friends only."

"Perfect, because this is my-"

"No lowlifes are getting into the palace this time. Observe."

He made an remote control appeared and pressed a button. The floor opened up and an security robot rose from the ground. It greatly resembled Genie "You have violated the perimeter of the Aladdin and Jasmine wedding. Prepare to be vaporized. Thank you." It fired its' lasers forcing everyone to duck.

"Armed and dangerous. I'd like to see any of those Forty Thieves get within an inch of your wedding."

"Allow me to introduce"

Cassim chuckled a little as he introduced himself "The King of Thieves."

Genie gasped and pulled out a walkie-talkie "All units, we have a Code Red!"

Multiple copies of Genie appeared one by one from the palace and the sky. The wore full body armor and were armed with assault rifles. They quickly surrounded Cassim and Iago.

"Do not attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves"

"Genie" Aladdin tried to squeeze into the crowd "Meet my dad."

The Genies lowered their guard, surprised that the King of Thieves was their best friend's father "Stand down men. Smoke'em if you got 'em" The copies disappeared leaving the original Genie to confront Cassim "If you're Al's Dad and the King of Thieves, I just wanna know one thing" he grabbed Cassim's mantle bringing him closer to him

"Yeah?"

Genie transformed into a waiter "Will you be having the chicken or the sea bass?"

"Come on Dad." Aladdin held his father's arm "I can't wait for you to meet Jasmine and the Sultan."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Riku asked "Do you think your Dad will get a warm welcome looking like that?"

"True" Genie pulled out a wardrobe full of Arabian clothes "You need something that doesn't say 'Agrabah's Most Wanted'"

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"When you're here, you're not the King of Thieves. You're my Dad."

Cassim let out a small sigh "I had a lot more practice being the King of Thieves."

"Hey there fellas!" Goofy called out from the balcony waving to them. He then ran down followed by Kairi and Donald.

"Uh-oh." Sora instructed them "Quick, put on a disguise on Cassim. I'll keep the others distracted."

"Welcome back." Kairi greeted Sora "So how did it go?"

"It was okay. No trouble at all."

"So did you find Aladdin's Dad?"

"They sure did!" Genie winked to Sora letting him know it was all good.

"Guys, this is my Dad." Aladdin presented his father. Cassim was now wearing a blue, black and gold hat and cloak covering a red and gold tunic and pants with a black gold sash covering the stomach and black boots.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Aladdin's Dad." Goofy stretched out his hand which Cassim took and shook it

"No need for the formalities. You can call me Cassim. Now where do I go to meet my future in-laws?"

"Princess Jasmine and the Sultan are in the throne room. Come on, we'll take you there."

"This is gonna work out just fine." Sora whispered to Riku

"As long as he doesn't do anything stupid."

Inside the throne room, Cassim presented himself before Princess Jasmine and the Sultan.

"My boy Aladdin must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure."

Jasmine smiled "You are most definitely Aladdin's father."

"It must have been dreadful. Trapped by the Forty Thieves."

"I'll try to blot out the memories."

"Say no more. Not another word on the subject." The Sultan wanted to make sure that Cassim would feel comfortable in the palace and not dwell on his 'imprisonment'

"Yes. Let's turn our attention to more happier and important things. The blessed union of our children!" He enveloped the Sultan in a fond embrace.

"Indeed." The Sultan agreed happily

"It worked Sora. They love him."

"I knew they would. A new change of clothes and he fits right in."

"It's more than that." Aladdin smiled as he watched his father conversing with everyone "All he needed was a second chance."

Back at the lair of the Forty Thieves, a majority of the thieves were arrested and locked up in a caravan to be escorted to the palace dungeon.

"You'll pay for this!"

"You sold us out!" The thieves were furious with Sa'Luk for his betrayal.

"He's not in there!" Sa'Luk closed the caravan's window and went to confront Razoul and his two men "You didn't capture the King of Thieves?!"

"Because he was not at the hideout!"

"He had to be there! Where else would he be?!"

"Apologies Captain Razoul" a third palace guard entered the room

"What?!"

"Well, the Sultan said he won't be able to sentence your prisoners until tomorrow."

"What's more important than sentencing my prisoners?!" Razoul demanded

"The wedding. Princess Jasmine and Aladdin are finally getting married."

"Aladdin?!" Sa'Luk grabbed the guard by the vest "You didn't capture Aladdin with the others?!"

"Why would he be with the Forty Thieves?"

"Because his father is the King of Thieves!"


	8. Chapter 8

Iago and Cassim asked Donald if they could talk in private. They had time since the wedding was undergoing preparations. Donald was thrilled to find out about the ultimate treasure. He imagined all the stuff that he can turn into gold and sell to make millions. He could even be richer than his Uncle Scrooge.

"So the Hand of Midas can turn anything to gold?"

"Anything."

"So all we need is the Oracle to show us the way to the Vanishing Isle."

"Princess Jasmine gave it to the Sultan who had stored in the treasury." Donald started walking "We just have to ask for their permission and-"

"Hold on Donald." Cassim pulled him back "We don't need to bother them."

Iago held a lock-pick in his claw "All we need is the monkey's lock-pick and we're in."

"Wait a minute, you're not planning on stealing are you?"

"We're just borrowing it. We ask the Oracle where to find the Vanishing Isle. No one gets hurt. End of story."

"We'll go after the treasure once the wedding is over. What do you say?"

Donald thought it over. The Hand of Midas was the ultimate treasure. Who knows if he would ever come across something like that again on the journey. But...

"No." Donald stood firm on his decision "If I go through with this, I could never face my friends, family or my girlfriend again. Don't do this Cassim. For Aladdin's sake too." He left them and headed back to the venue

"Fine. We'll do it on our own. Come on." Iago started flying but soon realized that Cassim was not behind him "Cassim?"

Cassim hesitated, maybe he should not go through with this. But he has come too far to give up now. He has been searching for this treasure for years. Besides he could donate some treasure as a wedding present to his son and daughter-in-law "It's nothing. Let's go."

They headed straight to the treasury. The Oracle's staff was at the end of the room. Cassim used the lock-pick and unlocked the door. He made his in and headed straight towards the staff.

"I promise you bird. After this I go straight."

"Straight to the dungeon." Razoul appeared behind a pile of treasure

Iago hid behind Cassim as he grabbed a nearby sword to defend himself.

"We've been expecting you." Razoul smirked as he gave a signal.

The palace guards were armed with bows and arrows as they had the whole treasury surrounded. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Cassim had no choice but to surrender. The King of Thieves was finally caught.

Meanwhile, everything was ready for the wedding to commence. They were all waiting for Cassim to show up. They could not start without him.

"Where is he?"

"Do you think something happened?"

"Perhaps we should start a search party."

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Sora reassured them

"I'll sniff him out." Genie transformed into a familiar looking dog and began tracking "I need a scrap of his clothes, a lock of his hair or a shoe" he stopped at a pair of feet "Oh shoe's good." He turned back to normal as he was shocked

Everyone else was shocked as Cassim was handcuffed and held prisoner by Razoul.

"Razoul what is the meaning of this?" The Sultan wanted to know why his guest and future brother-in-law was arrested.

"Your Majesty, meet the King of Thieves."

"Dad!" Aladdin tried to reach for his father but the palace guards blocked him.

"We seized him in the treasury." Razoul held the Oracle's staff in his hand "He was after this again."

"No." Aladdin could not believe it.

"And this is his accomplice." One palace guard had Iago trapped in a shackle

"Big misunderstanding!" Iago tried to prove his innocence "It was a slap on the wrist and community service kind of thing."

"Now I know why you really came back." Aladdin was disappointed. His own father used him to get to the Oracle. Cassim lowered his head in shame.

"Aladdin's Dad is the King of Thieves?" Goofy was in disbelief of the whole revelation while Donald felt guilty. He should have done something to prevent this.

"This is most" The Sultan was left speechless

"You two knew about it didn't you?" Kairi asked Sora and Riku who were disappointed at how things turned out.

Riku sighed "Yeah we did."

"Aladdin did you know?" Jasmine asked

"I thought I could change him. I had to try."

"You can change my clothes Aladdin. You can't change who I am."

"And the law is crystal clear on what we must now do."

"Father, isn't there another way?"

The Sultan sadly stroked his beard "I'm afraid there is not. Take the prisoners to the dungeon."

"Dungeon?!"

"For life."

"Life?!" Iago panicked before his beak was slapped shut by another shackle and he as well as Cassim were escorted to the dungeon where they would spend the rest of their days.

"Genie, can't you fix this?" Sora asked

"Sorry kid." genie apologized "There's some wishes that even I can't make come true."

Aladdin was upset. He found his father only to lose him to treasure. Maybe it would have been better if he never met him.


	9. Chapter 9

Night fell in Agrabah; Sora, Riku and Donald went to check on Aladdin who was at his old home.

"You okay?" Sora asked as Aladdin looked up

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry Aladdin." Donald took off his hat as he apologized "I knew about the plot and tried to persuade them from not going through with it. I should have spoken up."

"It's not your fault Donald. The Oracle was right. My Dad was trapped in the world of the Forty Thieves. Trapped by his own greed. I was so stupid to think I could change him!"

"Trying to show him a better life wasn't stupid."

"Everything was perfect before he came into my life." Alafdin sighed" I just want things the way they were." He came to a decision "Genie, I need my father's clothes."

"Al, you wrapped the turban too tight. Come on, why would you wanna dress in the King of Thieves ensemble?" he asked as he created the robe. "Might I suggest something that doesn't actually say 'Arrest me!'."

Aladdin put on the robe "It fits. Good." He truly resembled his father.

"Aladdin what are you doing?"

"I'm breaking my father out of the dungeon. The guards will never know I was there." Aladdin covered his mouth to ensure his identity was hidden.

Sora knew that he couldn't let Aladdin do this on his own so he asked Genie "Genie make one more copy of Cassim's robe."

"Make that two." said Riku

"What?! You guys too?!" Donald sqwaked in surprise

"I see no future for anyone dressing up like this." Genie warned them while he made the clothes

"I can't ask you guys to do this." Aladdin told them as he had to do this on his own

"Did you forget? We're still official members of the Forty Thieves."

"Besides, the more people you have, the easier it will be to fool them."

Aladdin realized that they would not changed their minds. But he was grateful "Thanks. Tonight the King of Thieves will make his most miraculous escape ever. Out of my life."

As the trio left, Genie and Donald were worried for their safety. They knew that they had to head back to the palace to explain the situation to the others.

The trio headed to the dungeon. Thanks to Aladdin's expertise in sneaking around, they evaded the guards and stole the keys to the cell. Inside their cell, Cassim was sitting down on a block. His face was full of regret for betraying Aladdin and failing to get the Oracle whereas Iago was still chained up and his beak gagged. Cassim snapped out of his depression as he heard the sound of keys jangling and the door opened.

"Who?"

"I've come to say goodbye." Aladdin walked in

"Hold still." Sora summoned his Keyblade and destroyed Cassim's restraints while Riku undid Iago's.

"Why are you boys doing this?"

"We don't have much time. While the guards chase us, you get out."

"I can't let you-" Cassim tried to stop them

"Forget it. They can't catch me." Aladdin left the keys behind for his father just in case.

"He even sounds like me." Cassim looked the keys with a proud expression

Meanwhile the guards were in their break room after finishing their patrol. Razoul feeling proud of himself was smoothing his hair. He was certain he would receive a medal for capturing the King of Thieves. Suddenly he saw the King of Thieves show up in the mirror.

"It can't be!"

Razoul led the guards outside and they looked around. "He was here. I know it."

They felt something hit their heads as the three Kings of Thieves appeared before them and ran through the doorway.

"The King of Thieves!"

"But which one is the real one?"

"Only a demon could divide himself!"

"I want all of them! Dead or alive!"

The guards ran through the streets of Agrabah.

"Search the block!" Razoul commanded them

"There he is!" one guard pointed out Sora in disguise

"No, there he is!" one guard located a disguised Riku

"Spilt up! Don't let them escape!"

Aladdin managed to grab the attention of two guards

"There! On the roof!"

Locating a banner, Aladdin jumped and bounced from it and grabbed a nearby mantle. He scaled up the wall as the guards searched for him. Once he got to the top, Aladdin adjusted his cloak and jumped. However, his foot was caught causing him to fall on the ground. It was Razoul who had him cornered.

"The King of Thieves. Your charmed life is over Your Majesty!" He strucked his sword down. He only managed to rip off the cape which exposed Aladdin's face to him "You?!"

"Yes." Aladdin replied as he knew that making excuses were ponitless.

Razoul grabbed him "Well, I guess I have to settle for the Prince of Thieves. We shall see if the Sultan wants you in his family now."

Cassim appeared and pushed Razoul towards a wall knocking him unconscious.

"Keep your hands off my son!"

"Dad?" Aladdin was surprised at the fact that Cassim was still in Agrabah.

Riku helped Aladdin get back on his feet "He found us while we were ducking the guards."

"Hurry boys we must move."

They stole four horses and made their escape from Agrabah. They kept going until they stopped in a canyon which provided temporary shelter.

"Did we lose them?"

"Yeah we did."

"They won't be able to pick up our trail til daylight. By then, we'll be long gone from Agrabah." Cassim rode his horse pressing onward "I'm sorry for what you all lost but you can't go back. You know that." Cassim turned around to see that his son and his friends were not following him "What are you doing?"

"We're not going with you."

"Well you can't go back. Especially you son. The moment they saw your face, your life in Agrabah was over."

"I have to go back. Jasmine is there."

"Kairi, Donald and Goofy are there too."

"Guys it's over." Iago joined in "You're criminals now."

"I won't do what he did. I won't run away."

"I never ran away from anything in my life!"

"You ran away from your family!"

"I told you what happened! What else could I do?! What else can you?!"

"The right thing. You should take this back." Aladdin threw the dagger to the ground

"You can't!"

"I won't walk out on Jasmine. I'm your son but I won't live your life."

"But if you guys go back, they'll lock you all up." Iago reminded them that they will be punished for their actions.

"If there's a punishment, I'll take it." Aladdin had already prepared themselves for the possibilty.

"We'll take our shame of the blame."

"So be it!" Cassim angrily turned his back on them

"We have the Oracle! The treasure's just waiting for us!"

"You're still going after the treasure?"

"...I have nothing left to lose."

"Yes...you did." Aladdin rode his horse as he headed back to Agrabah.

"It was supposed to be a father and son outing!"

"Go with him Iago." Aladdin told him, at least Iago should be free.

"You mean it? Really?"

"We'll be fine. You should go."

While he was still concerned, Iago resigned and accepted the offer "Good luck guys." He flew over to Cassim.

Under the moonlight, a father and son departed heading to their own destinations. And what was worse, they left personal moments unresolved.


	10. Chapter 10

The minute they returned to Agrabah, Aladdin, Sora and Riku were immediately arrested. They were brought before the Sultan.

"Frankly my boy, your actions were most disappointing." The Sultan frowned

"It is tragic Your Highness." Razoul commented with a lack of sympathy "But the street rat has obviously followed in his father's footsteps. Aladdin is a criminal. Along with his two accomplices."

"I object your Honor." Genie appeared dressed as a lawyer and transformed the area into a court room. "I object to that outrageous statement. And I object to any tertiary character having any lines in my big court room scene." Genie referred to Razoul whom he made disappear

Sora placed his hand on Genie's shoulder "Genie, thanks but we can handle this by ourselves." Sora walked over to the Sultan "Your Highness, we're sorry for what we did."

"No Sora, this is my fault." Aladdin stepped forward "Sultan, I convinced my Dad to come here. The reason everything happened is because I found him." he sighed "I would have been better off if I hadn't known him."

Jasmine walked over to her fiancee "Aladdin you found your father. A father who risked his freedom to see your wedding. And you risked everything to help him. Just as I would for my father."

The Sultan took some time to gather his thoughts as his daughter made a valid point "Aladdin, I could not overlook your father's crime. But what you have done...Well you did it out of love." The Sultan said as he was being forgiving "And I could see that Sora and Riku came along to support you out of friendship. And the fact that you all came back to take responsibility for your actions was the right thing to do. Let us put this matter behind us. I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough."

"Good call! Okay! Let's give a big hand for the wise and generous Sultan" Genie celebrated

Sora let out a sigh of relief "Well everything worked out in the end."

"Yes it sure did." Kairi walked over only to whack Sora on the head "The Sultan may have let you two off easy but I won't. Riku, why didn't you stop them?"

"I got caught up in the moment. Sorry." Riku apologized while Sora rubbed his head still recoiling from the pain

"Now, now." Goofy calmed Kairi down "They came back to say they're sorry and everything is all right."

"Sorry for making you worry Kairi."

Kairi sighed and then smiled. "I'm just glad you two and Aladdin are okay."

Suddenly a loud squawk caught everyone's attention. It was Iago who was about to crash but Carpet caught him in time.

"Iago!" Donald held him "What happened to you?"

"Al...Dad... jewels." Iago was hyperventilating

"Just take a deep breath Iago." Jasmine instructed him and he obeyed "Now what about Aladdin's father?"

"It's Sa'Luk!"

"Sa'Luk? The thief Aladdin defeated?"

"But he's not beat. He's back!"

Iago told everyone the whole story. He and Cassim were back at the Forty Thieves' hideout unaware of the surprise that was in store for them.

_"I'm not crazy about a forty way split. You know, if it was just you and me." Iago tried to convince Cassim that they alone should go get the treasure._

_"I would never cut my men out of the deal. They're my family...My only family." He admitted that Aladdin had severed all ties with him "I can always count on them."_

_They went inside but the atmosphere was unusually quiet. It was as if the place was abandoned._

_"I'm home!" Cassim said but there was no response._

_Seven thieves came out from hiding. But they were not welcoming. They were hostile. Fat Bandit and Red Bandit Heartless appeared as well. They had Cassim and Iago surrounded._

_"Why don't they look happy to see you?" Iago asked feeling scared_

_"We are." Sa'Luk walked in "We're thrilled."_

_"But how?" Cassim was shocked that Sa'Luk was still alive_

_"It's a long story but let's set that aside." He pointed his knuckleduster at Cassim's hand "You have the Oracle. Now we can claim the treasure. That's why we need you alive. For now."_

_They traveled across the sea on a galleon ship. Cassim and Iago were held prisoner and tied to the mast but the parrot was struggling to free himself._

_"Hurry little friend."_

_"I'm wriggling! I'm wriggling!"_

_"We're growing impatient Cassim!" said Sa Luk "Ask the question!" __One thief held the Oracle's staff in front of Cassim_

_"We must be..." He paused to check on Iago's progress_

_"Just a little further."_

_"Further out to sea!"_

_"No! Ask it now!"_

_"Now's good." Iago managed to get most of his body out of the rope binds._

_Cassim asked his one and only question "Where can we find the Hand of Midas?"_

_The staff glowed its' bright white light forcing the Heartless to disappear and everyone else to close their eyes. As the Oracle made her appearance, Iago was successful in making his escape._

_"The Vanishing Isle will appear at dawn. I will show you the way!" The Oracle turned into a ball of light and like a shooting star, she soared across the sky. She landed in a spot in the ocean illuminating a path for them to follow._

_"There's your setting Captain." Cassim spoke sarcastically. Iago looked back for a brief moment and continue flying back to Agrabah_

"He has what he wants." Sora was confused "Why keep Cassim prisoner?"

"Most likely, he has a grudge against Cassim." Riku replied as he had an idea of Sa'Luk's plot "Once he has the treasure, he will has his revenge."

"Then we have to do something."

"No we don't!" Aladdin caught everyone's attention "That's his problem! He chose to go back to that life!" He turned around refusing to go help his father.

"Al I know your Dad made a lot of bad choices. But that doesn't mean you have to." Genie advised his friend to rethink

"You were willing to forgive me." said Riku "You can forgive your Dad for his mistakes."

"He is your father." Jasmine reminded him "How can you do anything else?"

Aladdin walked over to the balcony and sighed "I'm being as stubborn as he was."Everyone waited anxiously for Aladdin to make his decision. He turned around and smiled "Show me the way!"


	11. Chapter 11

At the break of dawn, the galleon ship reached the location which the Oracle marked for them. Sora, Aladdin and the others were not far behind as they learned from Iago that they had to locate a pillar of light and that is where they will find Cassim and the Vanishing Isle.

"You have arrived." The Oracle said and disappeared

The currents tossed the galleon around, the thieves minus Cassim tried to hold on. The sea was calm once more leaving nothing but fog.

"Where is it?"

"I see nothign but fog."

"I've had enough of your trickery!" Sa Luk held his knuckleduster to Cassim's throat making a death threat

"No this is it. The Vanishing Isle. Watch."

Once again the sea turned rough. The thieves kept their eyes out for anything that would count as a sign. Even though he was a prisoner, Cassim was ecstatic as his goal was right before him. From the water arose a magnificent marble fortress. Bronze eagles decorated the building and there was lush greenery surrounding it. All of it was being carried on the back of a gigantic sea turtle.

"That's the Vanishing Isle?"

"On the back of a giant turtle."

Aladdin recalled what his father told about the isle realizing that the legend was real "And never in the same place twice. Let's get closer."

Sa'Luk and thieves disembarked to search for the location of the treasure. Cassim was free to walk but his hands were tied behind his back. Plus, Bandit Heartless were surrounding them. Dressed as a soldier of war and armed with a laser gun, Genie led the assault.

"Time to rock and roll dude!" He fired rapidly destroying some Heartless while the thieves took cover. Seeing that they were under attack, Sa'Luk ran off dragging Cassim with him.

Kairi, Jasmine, Donald, Goofy, Abu and Carpet made their appearance ready to fight. Carpet rolled himself up and crashed into the thieves knocking them down. Kairi, Jasmine and Abu took on the thieves while Donald and Goofy took care of the Heartless. Aladdin, Geine, Sora and Riku went after Sa'Luk to rescue Cassim. First of all, they had to separate them.

"Genie we need a distraction."

"Survey says show me turtle!" Genie began boxing the turtle's mouth until it opened its' mouth allowing inside. He tickled the turtle's insides causing it to let out a cry which caused a minor earthquake. Aladdin used the opportunity and ambushed Sa'Luk kicking him down to the ground.

"It took me years to find my father. I'm not losing him again."

Sa'Luk began to get up but Sora and Riku dealt him a harsh blow that knocked him unconscious.

"You came to help me?" Cassim asked as his son untied him

"How could I do anything else?" Aladdin quoted Jasmine's words, deciding to forgive his father.

"Hurry up you two!"

"The treasure's inside isn't it?"

"Let's go Dad."

"Yes." Cassim was glad that he could go hunt down the treasure of his dreams alongside his son.

They walked down the stairs and went inside the fortress. They came into the center of the room full of eagle statues. As they marveled at the interior, they noticed a gold hand floating midair and turning slowly.

"There!" Cassim pointed at it "That's where we'll find the Hand of Midas."

Suddenly the sea turtle cried out again causing another earthquake that knocked the four off their feet.

"Looks like Genie got carried away."

"No it's the Vanishing Isle!" Cassim replied as the water began to fill into the building "The turtle is diving, we must climb higher!"


	12. Chapter 12

Eventually, they got to higher ground. Atop an eagle statute, the group got a clear view of the Hand of Midas waiting for them on the levitating golden hand and held by another statue. With tears in his eyes, Cassim was overjoyed. He finally found the treasure he dreamed about for years.

"Pity I didn't find this place years ago." He backed up preparing to jump though it was questionable as to if he would actually make it given his age "This would be a lot easier if I was much younger."

Before he could jump, Aladdin got a head start and leaped. He landed on the golden hand but was starting to slip. Determined, he reclaimed his grip and climbed up.

"He did it!"

"See? It pays to have a junior partner!"

"Be careful!" Cassim warned his son "Don't touch the golden hand!"

Aladdin grabbed the handle. It did not budge at first, but Aladdin slowly and carefully lifted the magical object "Heads up!" He threw it

"Cassim, your cape" Riku held out his hand. Realizing the plan, Cassim passed the edge of his cape to Sora and Riku who held it and caught the Hand of Midas. Doing so caused the fabric to turn into gold.

Cassim laughed triumphantly as he held the object and raised it in the air "The Hand of Midas!" He placed the hand on the eagle statute turning it to gold. The effect quickly spread turning the surroundings and the seawater into gold.

"Wow!" Sora was in awe "This is so cool!"

However they could not enjoy the moment for long as the water continued to flood the temple.

"We gotta go now!"

Aladdin was about to head back when he felt the golden hand shake. He fell down and discovered that Sa'Luk had followed them inside. He was still bent on revenge and claiming the treasure.

"Nobody's going anywhere! Give the Hand of Midas to me Cassim! Or your son dies!"

"Sa'Luk your battle is with me!"

"Hang on Aladdin, we're on our way." Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades

"Don't worry guys I can take him alone!"

"But you're not alone." Cassim looked at the Hand of Midas "Not anymore." Having made his resolve he shouted "You want the Hand of Midas Sa'Luk? Take it!" Cassim threw the magical object into the air

Sa'Luk rushed over pushing Aladdin aside and raised his arm up. He caught the magical object barehanded "The Hand of Midas is mine!" Sa'Luk cackled "And also the life of your brat!" he readied his knuckleduster as he still wanted Aladdin dead

Cassim only chose to stare at his advisory while the others looked on in shock.

"What are you staring at?" Because he had touched the Hand of Midas itself and not its' handle, Sa'Luk was turning into gold. "No!" He dropped the Hand of Midas but it was too late; his hands and soon his entire body began to freeze "No! No! Argghh..." He became a golden statute and fell into the water.

Aladdin ripped his sleeve to use a wrapping for the Hand of Midas. Doing so turned the fabric to gold and would protect him from the effects.

"Hurry son! We're running out of time!"

Aladdin stashed the object safely in his side and swam through the water back to them. As Cassim helped him up, the place started to rumbled. Bursting out of the water was the golden statute of Sa'Luk. The darkness in his heart transformed him into the Gold Bandit. He possessed the ability to fly.

"Is that Sa'Luk?"

"Not anymore. He's been turned into a Heartless."

"If we're going to get out of here, we'll have to take him down."

The Gold Bandit fired a beam mixed with gold and black at them. They dodged.

"We have to get to higher ground so we can launch an attack! Cassim said and they began climbing.

The Gold Bandit charged up and shot another beam but Riku deflected it. Sora shot a beam of light back at the Gold Bandit and landed a direct hit. Though it was weakneed, The Gold Bandit continued to fire beams so Sora and Riku continued to deflect and counter.

"Dad I've got an idea. Let's use your cape."

"Right. It'll be easier to climb without this." Cassim removed it and passed it to his son. They held it up "Sora, Riku! Fire your attacks here!"

"Got it!"

Sora and Riku put their Keyblades together to create a fusion attack. They fired at the cape, the golden surface directed the attack into the air and hit the Gold Bandit. The attack caused the Gold Bandit to crack and crumble into dust. The darkness disappeared. With the threat gone, Sora, Riku, Aladdin and Cassim continued to make their escape.


	13. Chapter 13

The group of four climbed out of the hole. They were successfully in getting the treasure and defeating Sa'Luk once and for all.

"We made it." Sora caught his breath

Aladdin brought out the Hand of Midas from his side and removed the fabric "After all these years you finally found your treasure." he handed it over to Cassim

"This thing?" Cassim shook his head in denial "No. This wretched thing almost cost me the ultimate treasure." He placed his hand on his son's shoulder "It's you son. You are my ultimate treasure. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it."

Having been reunited and made amends with each other, Cassim and Aladdin hugged. Sora and Riku watched on with smiles on their faces.

"So what will you do with the Hand of Midas?" Sora asked

"This thing can take its curse to the bottom of the sea."

Cassim threw the Hand of Midas away. It flew a great distance into the ocean. Coincidentally it landed on the thieves' galleon ship. The thieves were preparing to sail and escape the isle when the Hand of Midas landed and turned the ship into solid gold causing it to sink and left the thieves stranded. The turtle let out another cry as it began to return to the ocean.

Donald created a floating sphere protecting everyone as they looked around.

"I still don't see them." said Goofy

"Those guys could be anywhere."

"There they are!" Jasmine pointed to the top of the temple

"Get up here you blasted rug!" Cassim told Carpet as he, Aladdin, Sora and Riku jumped from the temple

Carpet acted quickly and caught them in the nick of time

"You actually trust this thing?"

"With my life son."

They soon reunited with the others as the turtle and the isle sank disappearing for now. But they were missing one more person. As they searched the ocean, the turtle popped out and opened its' mouth releasing a steamboat. With one last cry it sank back into the depths of the sea.

"Genie!"

"Present!" Genie saluted his friends

"Let's go home. We have some unfinished business."

Everyone returned to Agrabah safely. After all the trouble and delays that they went through, Aladdin and Jasmine finally got to hold their wedding. On a clear night, they made their vows and kissed. Everyone celebrated and Genie created fireworks to mark the joyous occasion. The Sultan hugged his daughter and son-in-law. Genie was overcome with emotion and nearly used Carpet as a tissue to blow his nose. Fortunately Carpet handed him a proper tissue. As they walked down the aisle, they smiled as they had spotted Cassim. He looked on as a proud father and nodded giving his approval as he turned around and took his leave.

"Out in the open without a mask huh?" Riku asked as he leaned on the pillar

"Pretty risky if you ask me" said Iago

"Even a wanted man can risk a bit to see his son's wedding. So you two came to say goodbye?"

"Yeah. We're going to head out soon."

"I already said my goodbyes." Iago started to get sentimental "Of course the monkey had to cry and that got me going." Iago sniffled and wiped his tears

"You're not going to live in the palace?"

"With the newlyweds? It'll be all lovey-dovey. I'd just as soon keep my will to live."

"Well I don't know where I'm going. But you are welcome to come along for the ride." Cassim said and accepted Iago as his travelling companion

"You're a good guy Cassim. But not too good."

"Good luck out there you two."

"Same to you boy and thank you. Give my thanks to Sora and the others for their help. You've got a great treasure Riku, take care of it."

"I will."

Cassim jumped on his horse and rode off with Iago on his shoulder.

"There you are Riku." Sora and Kairi walked up to their friend "It's almost time to go."

"I was saying goodbye to Cassim and Iago."

"So he did come to the wedding." Kairi smiled "That's great."

"You know, we never did ask the Oracle about our futures."

"It's for the best." Riku had thought about it and decided that he or his friends should not ask the Oracle about their futures "The future is ours to make."

Sora nodded "You're right. Plus I glad Cassim got rid of the Hand of Midas. I know I wouldn't want that thing around."

"Donald was pretty depressed about it though." Kairi recalled how shocked Donald was that they found the treasure only to hear that they got rid of it before he could even touch it.

"It would dangerous if he had it. What if he turned the Gummi Ship or himself into solid gold?"

"That would be bad."

After they shared a good laugh, the Destiny trio sealed the Keyhole and met up with Donald and Goofy. They congratulated Aladdin and Jasmine and bid farewell to them and their friends. On top of Carpet, the newlywed couple caught up with Cassim and Iago seeing them off with smiles. Cassim and Iago waved back and departed into the unknown to embark on their next adventure. Sora and friends were off to continue their journey; their goal was to create a future for themselves and all the worlds.

**The End**

**Thanks for following/reviewing the story and making it their favorite.**


End file.
